Inubouzaki Itsuki
Inubouzaki Itsuki(犬王崎いつき)is one of the secondary protagonists in Puella Magi Madoka Magica x Yuki Yuna is a Hero.she and Fu first met Mami Tomoe in the episode When Worlds Collide. Backgroundhttps://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Inubouzaki_Itsuki?action=edit&section=1 Fu's younger sister. Their parents were Taisha workers who were killed evacuating civilians in a Vertex attack two years ago, and therefore Itsuki is also Fu's legal ward. Itsuki lacks Fu's homemaking skills, but she is a talented fortuneteller whose tarot fortunes are said to be quite reliable. She is also a very talented singer and aspires to become an idol singer. Appearance Itsuki has chin-length, blonde hair (with bangs) and green eyes, giving her a similar look to her sister. The front of her hair is gathered up into two pigtails with a resemblance to a hime-cut, tied at the ends with thread, and she wears a flower hair pin. Her school uniform, which consists of a short cream-colored dress with a brownish rim line, is worn with a brown/grey cardigan which has a red bow and white collar. She also wears long white socks and dark brown shoes. In her Hero form, Itsuki wears a knee-length white dress with ruffles at the hem and light green panels decorating the skirt, with an over-dress that is a green-to-white ombre color. The overdress begins about two inches below her arms and is ornamented with six spear-shaped stripes rising from the hemline. The hem dips into four long petal-like shapes - two in front and two in the back - and rises into an M shape in both front and back, revealing the under-dress. She also wears a jacket of sorts, constructed of long sleeves that puff at the shoulder, a wide, cross-striped collar, and a large light green bow with long tails. The sleeves have yellow piping that matches the stripes on her over-dress. The bow also features matching spear-shaped stripes. Her collar dips low in the back, where it connects to her dress and reveals a small spot of her under-dress, where her Mankai gauge is located, just below the nape of her neck. Her shoes are white knee-high boots wrapped in green ribbons, matching her over-dress. She also has light green bands at her wrists - one of which becomes her weapon, a ring with 4 white flowers on it that shoot razor wires. The flower clip she wears in her hair becomes green and she gains a white headband that wraps around the back of her head, connecting lace wraps around her ear-tails. Her Mankai gauge is S-shaped and resembles the flower Canterbury Bells. Personalityhttps://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Inubouzaki_Itsuki?action=edit&section=3 Itsuki, unlike her older sister, is very shy and timid. However, she is very kindhearted and enjoys helping people. She also becomes less shy around people she knows, and can even be snarky at times whenever her big sister says something that's not understandable. Even so, she looks up to Fu and respects her dearly. She's very aware of her smallness of both personality and body, and the Memories of the Forest game reveals that she is self-conscious of her petite frame. Itsuki expresses a secret desire to be equal to her sister rather than relying on her all the time and takes up singing in order to do so. However, losing her voice doesn't dishearten her and only serves to make her try even harder for Fu's sake. Even though Fu hid the Hero Club's true purpose from her, Itsuki followed her without protest and despite losing her voice only expresses gratitude toward her sister and the rest of the Hero Club for everything they've done for her.